Sömn
Sömn utgör en stor del av livet. Man har kunnat visa att god sömn är av stor betydelse för hälsan och välmåendet.Kripke DF et al. Mortality associated with sleep duration and insomnia. Arch Gen Psychiatry. 2002 Feb;59(2):131–6.Buysse DJ. Sleep Health: Can We Define It? Does It Matter? Sleep. 2014 Jan;37(1):9–17. I genomsnitt sover en vuxen person 7 till 9 timmar per natt.World Health Organization Regional Office for Europe, European Centre for Environment and Health Bonn Office. WHO technical meeting on sleep and health. In Bonn, Germany: WHO Regional Office for Europe, Copenhagen, Denmark; 2004 2016 Apr 10. p. 185. Available from: http://www.euro.who.int/__data/assets/pdf_file/0008/114101/E84683.pdf Sömnbehovet varierar med åldern och är vanligtvis högre bland unga och avtar sedan med ökande ålder.Ohayon MM et al. Meta-analysis of quantitative sleep parameters from childhood to old age in healthy individuals: developing normative sleep values across the human lifespan. Sleep. 2004 Nov;27(7):1255–73. Det finns studier som säger att mängden sömn varierar beroende på olika faktorer som bl.a. kön.Walch OJ, Cochran A, Forger DB. A global quantification of “normal” sleep schedules using smartphone data. Sci Adv Internet. 2016 May 2016 May 11;Vol 2(5). Available from: http://advances.sciencemag.org/content/2/5/e1501705.full 1 av 5 personer sover för lite.Hublin C et al. Insufficient sleep--a population-based study in adults. Sleep. 2001 Jun;24(4):392–400. Både den fysiska och psykiska hälsan påverkas negativt när man får sova för lite. Sömnbrist kan leda till en ökning av negativa känslor,Dinges DF et al. Cumulative sleepiness, mood disturbance, and psychomotor vigilance performance decrements during a week of sleep restricted to 4-5 hours per night. Sleep. 1997 Apr;20(4):267–77. ångest och tankar på självmord.Sarchiapone M et al. Hours of sleep in adolescents and its association with anxiety, emotional concerns, and suicidal ideation. Sleep Med. 2014 Feb;15(2):248–54. Dålig kvalitet på sömnen är också kopplat till bl.a. ångestbesvärAugner C. Associations of subjective sleep quality with depression score, anxiety, physical symptoms and sleep onset latency in students. Cent Eur J Public Health. 2011 Jun;19(2):115–7. och depression.Roberts RE, Roberts CR, Chen IG. Impact of insomnia on future functioning of adolescents. J Psychosom Res. 2002 Jul;53(1):561–9. Det finns även belägg för att självkänslan påverkas negativ. Det omvända gäller också – ångest och depression är förknippade med insomningssvårigheter och orolig sömn.Coulombe JA, Reid GJ, Boyle MH, Racine Y. Sleep problems, tiredness, and psychological symptoms among healthy adolescents. J Pediatr Psychol. 2011 Jan;36(1):25–35. Sömnbesvär kan vara ett tecken på psykisk ohälsa. Vid insomni, dvs sömnlöshet, är risken för depression mer än fördubblad.Baglioni C, Battagliese G, Feige B, Spiegelhalder K, Nissen C, Voderholzer U, et al. Insomnia as a predictor of depression: a meta-analytic evaluation of longitudinal epidemiological studies. J Affect Disord. 2011 Dec;135(1–3):10–9. Antalet självmord är högre bland de som har sömnproblem, något som förvärras av samtida ångest, depression eller alkoholberoende.Bjørngaard JH, Bjerkeset O, Romundstad P, Gunnell D. Sleeping problems and suicide in 75,000 Norwegian adults: a 20 year follow-up of the HUNT I study. Sleep. 2011 Sep 1;34(9):1155–9. Det finns olika typer av sömnstörningar där man sover för mycket, för lite, eller fel tid på dygnet. Vanligast är insomningssvårigheter, att man ligger vaken lång tid och vrider och vänder sig i sängen utan att kunna somna. Tecken på sömnbrist är bl.a. sömnighet dagtid, koncentrationsbesvär, energiförlust, och depressiva symptom. För att förbättra sömnen bör man tänka på att ha god s.k. sömnhygien – vanor och beteenden som främjar regelbunden och god sömn. Det kan handla om regelbundna sov- och vakentider, att motionera regelbundet, ha goda kostvanor, minska mängden alkohol, koffein och socker och utföra nedvarvningsaktiviteter före sänggåendet. Räcker inte sömnhygien kan man prova att lära sig sova på ett korrekt sätt med hjälp av kognitiv beteendeterapi (KBT). Vid tillfälliga eller kortvariga besvär kan man även få sömnmedel, men eftersom dessa är beroendeframkallande preparat ska man inte ta dem under längre perioder.Statens beredning för medicinsk och social utvärdering (SBU); Behandling av sömnbesvär hos vuxna. 2010. Källor Fotnoter Övrigt * Mini-D5 9789198007916 * Föreläsningsanteckningar från psykiatrikursen på läkarprogrammet vid Karolinska Institutet. Category:Övrigt